Spike/Galería
La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 S1E1SPIKE.png S1E1SI2PIKE.png S1E1I2SPIKE.png S1E1I3SPIKE.png S1E1I4SPIKE.png S1E1I5SPIKE.png S1E1I6SPIKE.png S1E1I7SPIKE.png S1E1I8SPIKE.png S1E1I9SPIKE.png S1E1I10SPIKE.png S1E1I11SPIKE.png S1E1I12SPIKE.png S1E1I13SPIKE.png S1E1I14SPIKE.png S1E1I15SPIKE.png S1E1I16SPIKE.png S1E1I17SPIKE.png S1E1I18SPIKE.png S1E1I19SPIKE.png S1E1I20SPIKE.png S1E1I21SPIKE.png S1E1I22SPIKE.png S1E1I23SPIKE.png S1E1I24SPIKE.png S1E1I25SPIKE.png S1E1I26SPIKE.png El Búho de la Discordia EBDD3.png EBDD4.png EBDD7.png EBDD8.png EBDD12.png EBDD13.png EBDD14.png EBDD15.png EBDD16.png EBDD17.png EBDD18.png EBDD20.png EBDD23.png EBDD24.png EBDD25.png EBDD26.png EBDD29.png EBDD30.png EBDD35.png EBDD36.png EBDD39.png EBDD41.png EBDD44.png EBDD45.png EBDD46.png EBDD49.png EBDD50.png EBDD51.png EBDD52.png EBDD53.png EBDD54.png EBDD55.png EBDD56.png EBDD57.png EBDD58.png EBDD59.png EBDD60.png EBDD61.png EBDD62.png EBDD63.png EBDD64.png EBDD65.png EBDD66.png EBDD67.png EBDD68.png EBDD71.png EBDD73.png EBDD74.png EBDD75.png EBDD87.png EBDD88.png EBDD89.png EBDD90.png EBDD91.png EBDD92.png EBDD93.png EBDD96.png EBDD97.png EBDD98.png EBDD99.png EBDD103.png EBDD104.png EBDD105.png EBDD106.png EBDD107.png EBDD108.png EBDD109.png EBDD110.png EBDD111.png EBDD120.png EBDD121.png EBDD122.png EBDD123.png EBDD125.png EBDD126.png EBDD173.png EBDD174.png EBDD175.png EBDD176.png EBDD177.png EBDD178.png EBDD179.png EBDD180.png EBDD181.png EBDD182.png EBDD183.png EBDD184.png EBDD185.png EBDD186.png EBDD187.png EBDD188.png EBDD189.png EBDD190.png EBDD191.png EBDD192.png EBDD193.png EBDD194.png EBDD195.png EBDD196.png EBDD197.png EBDD198.png EBDD199.png EBDD200.png EBDD201.png EBDD202.png EBDD203.png EBDD204.png EBDD205.png EBDD206.png EBDD207.png EBDD208.png EBDD209.png EBDD210.png EBDD211.png EBDD212.png EBDD213.png EBDD214.png EBDD215.png EBDD216.png EBDD217.png EBDD221.png EBDD222.png EBDD223.png EBDD224.png EBDD229.png EBDD230.png EBDD231.png EBDD237.png EBDD238.png EBDD239.png EBDD240.png EBDD241.png EBDD242.png EBDD243.png EBDD244.png EBDD248.png EBDD249.png EBDD250.png EBDD251.png EBDD252.png EBDD253.png EBDD254.png EBDD255.png EBDD256.png EBDD257.png EBDD258.png EBDD259.png EBDD260.png ebdd261.png EBDD262.png EBDD263.png EBDD264.png EBDD265.png EBDD266.png EBDD267.png EBDD268.png EBDD269.png EBDD270.png EBDD271.png EBDD272.png EBDD273.png EBDD274.png EBDD275.png EBDD276.png EBDD277.png EBDD278.png EBDD279.png EBDD280.png EBDD281.png EBDD282.png EBDD283.png EBDD284.png EBDD285.png EBDD286.png EBDD287.png EBDD288.png EBDD289.png EBDD290.png EBDD291.png EBDD292.png EBDD293.png EBDD294.png EBDD295.png EBDD296.png EBDD297.png EBDD298.png EBDD299.png EBDD300.png EBDD301.png EBDD302.png EBDD303.png EBDD304.png EBDD305.png EBDD306.png EBDD307.png EBDD308.png EBDD309.png EBDD310.png EBDD311.png EBDD312.png EBDD313.png EBDD314.png EBDD315.png EBDD316.png EBDD317.png EBDD318.png EBDD319.png EBDD320.png EBDD321.png EBDD322.png EBDD326.png EBDD327.png EBDD328.png EBDD329.png EBDD330.png EBDD331.png EBDD332.png EBDD334.png EBDD335.png EBDD336.png EBDD337.png EBDD338.png EBDD339.png EBDD340.png EBDD341.png EBDD342.png EBDD343.png EBDD344.png EBDD345.png EBDD346.png EBDD347.png EBDD348.png EBDD350.png EBDD351.png EBDD352.png EBDD353.png EBDD354.png EBDD355.png EBDD356.png EBDD357.png EBDD358.png EBDD359.png EBDD360.png EBDD361.png EBDD365.png EBDD366.png EBDD367.png EBDD368.png EBDD369.png EBDD370.png EBDD371.png EBDD372.png EBDD373.png EBDD374.png EBDD375.png EBDD376.png EBDD377.png EBDD378.png EBDD379.png EBDD380.png EBDD381.png EBDD382.png EBDD383.png EBDD384.png EBDD385.png EBDD386.png EBDD387.png EBDD388.png EBDD389.png EBDD390.png EBDD391.png EBDD392.png EBDD393.png EBDD394.png EBDD395.png EBDD396.png EBDD397.png EBDD398.png EBDD399.png EBDD400.png EBDD401.png EBDD402.png EBDD403.png EBDD404.png EBDD405.png EBDD406.png EBDD408.png EBDD409.png EBDD410.png EBDD411.png EBDD412.png EBDD413.png EBDD414.png EBDD415.png EBDD416.png EBDD417.png EBDD418.png EBDD419.png EBDD420.png EBDD421.png EBDD422.png EBDD423.png EBDD424.png EBDD425.png EBDD426.png EBDD427.png EBDD428.png EBDD429.png EBDD430.png EBDD431.png EBDD432.png EBDD433.png EBDD434.png EBDD435.png EBDD436.png EBDD437.png EBDD438.png EBDD439.png EBDD440.png EBDD441.png EBDD442.png EBDD443.png EBDD444.png EBDD445.png EBDD446.png EBDD447.png EBDD448.png EBDD449.png EBDD450.png EBDD451.png EBDD452.png EBDD453.png EBDD454.png EBDD455.png EBDD456.png EBDD457.png EBDD458.png EBDD459.png EBDD460.png EBDD461.png EBDD462.png EBDD463.png EBDD464.png EBDD465.png EBDD467.png EBDD466.png EBDD468.png EBDD469.png EBDD470.png EBDD471.png EBDD474.png EBDD475.png EBDD476.png EBDD477.png EBDD478.png EBDD479.png EBDD480.png EBDD481.png EBDD482.png EBDD483.png EBDD484.png EBDD485.png EBDD486.png EBDD487.png EBDD488.png EBDD489.png EBDD490.png EBDD491.png EBDD492.png EBDD493.png EBDD494.png EBDD495.png EBDD496.png EBDD497.png EBDD498.png EBDD499.png EBDD500.png EBDD501.png EBDD502.png EBDD504.png EBDD505.png EBDD506.png EBDD507.png EBDD508.png EBDD512.png Varios Llh1.png Llh2.png Llh3.png Llh5.png Llh6.png Llh7.png Llh8.png Llh9.png Llh10.png Llh11.png Llh12.png Llh15.png Llh16.png Llh17.png Llh18.png Llh19.png arrrre caramel.png auxilioooooo.png como se lo aguanta.png creci un poco.png desastre innato.png elegante.png estoy de otro color.png mi fuegooooo.png oh rayos.png oh siiii.png owmmmmmm.png para ti.png que linda.jpg que rico pastel.png rarity te amo.png rico.png solo es mi bigote.png sombrero.png spike 2.jpg spike bebe 2.png spike bebe.png spike detective.png spike disfrazado.png spike grande.png Spike Huevo.png spike narrando.png Spike Repulsivo.png te amo rarity.png toma un beso.png uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.png Secretofmyexcess.png acepto.png|Y tu?,¡ACEPTO! images (6)dfyhyh.jpg Spike dancing.jpg J.png 772px-Spike telling the story S2E11.PNG Spike gigante.png Spike egg.png Rarity A kiss for Spikey Wikey S2E10.png Character navbox Hasbro Spike.png Angel y spike.png Spike celoso.png Spike Villano.png Spike abarisioso.png 201px-Spike rock leaf necklace stick.png 596px-Spike Door 1.png 596px-Spike Dazed.png 596px-Spike Crushed Gift.png 596px-Spike Over Here.png 596px-Spike Picking Up Books.png 596px-Spike Ponytale.png 533px-Spike about to Fall.png 530px-Spike Falling.png 513px-Spike Precipise.png 433px-Spike Confused.png 596px-Spike Writing Down Stuff.png 596px-Spike I dont know twilight.png 666px-Twilight Send it NAO Spike.png 596px-Spike Sending Letter.png 533px-Spike Warning Twilight.png 596px-Spike cough.png 596px-Spike Reads 1.png Spike V S Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.png -Spike - Narrador.png Spike S2E21.png Luna eclipsed spike 08.png 259px-Canterlot Castle Spike 1.png SpikeEmbarrassedS2E21.png 300px-Spike's origins S2E21.png 637px-Twilight and Spike S02E22.png Luna eclipsed Twilight Applejack Spike 59.png 637px-Spike with apron S2E21.png Spike cupcake de diamante.jpg|Spike cupcake de Zafiro Spike at your service 59.jpg Spike at your service 56.jpg Spike at your service 52.jpg Spike at your service 40.jpg Spike at your service 36.jpg Spike at your service 29.jpg Spike at your service 26.jpg Spike at your service 23.jpg Spike at your service 20.jpg Spike at your service 19.jpg Spike at your service 18.jpg Spike at your service 16.jpg Spike at your service 12.jpg Ug.jpg|Spike con el moño que le hizo Rarity Ñli.jpg|Spike en la boda en Canterlot Pi.jpg|Spike comiendo gemas Kiu.jpg|Spike comiendo helado Der.jpg|Spike recién nacido Gty.jpg|Spike dormido Spike worried about the princess S03E10.png S03E10 I wonder why is it taking so long Spike.png Spike Repulsivo.png Spike nooh! S1E19.png Spike grown up S2E10.png Spike gets hushed by Rarity S02E10.png Spike chuckling frozen lake S1E11.png Everyone is amused S1E5 cropped.png DtD Spike.png spike7.jpg|Spike viendo a Rarity :3 Spike2.jpg|Sonrojado c: Spike5.jpg|Spike&Rarity:3 Imagehdhhd.jpg Sgscsfsfsccscscsfccscscimage.jpg Equestria Girls Spike dog wearing bow tie with tag.png Jfs35.png Jfs34.png Jfs28.png Jfs20.png Jfs18.png Jfs12.png Jfs10.png Jfs9.png Jfs8.png Jfs7.png Jfs6.png Jfs5.png Jfs4.png Jfs3.png Jfs2.png Jfs46.png Jfs45.png Jfs44.png Jfs43.png Jfs41.png Jfs37.png Jfs35.png Jfs34.png Jfs14.png Spike-spike-the-dragon-28279925-489-357.png ¡no es la anterior!.jpg EBDD60.png EBDD58.png EBDD57.png EBDD56.png EBDD55.png EBDD54.png EBDD53.png EBDD52.png EBDD51.png EBDD50.png EBDD46.png EBDD45.png EBDD44.png EBDD41.png EBDD40.png EBDD39.png EBDD36.png EBDD35.png EBDD32.png EBDD31.png EBDD30.png EBDD29.png EBDD26.png EBDD25.png EBDD24.png EBDD23.png EBDD20.png EBDD18.png EBDD17.png EBDD16.png EBDD15.png EBDD14.png EBDD13.png EBDD12.png EQ362.png EQ546.png EQ543.png EQ542.png EQ536.png EQ535.png EQ534.png EQ531.png EQ530.png EQ529.png EQ525.png EQ524.png EQ523.png EQ522.png EQ521.png EQ520.png EQ517.png EQ513.png EQ512.png EQ511.png EQ510.png EQ509.png EQ506.png EQ669.png EQ663.png EQ662.png EQ661.png EQ650.png EQ617.png EBDD249.png EBDD245.png EBDD244.png EBDD243.png EBDD242.png EBDD239.png EBDD238.png EBDD237.png EBDD230.png EBDD229.png EBDD224.png EBDD223.png EBDD222.png EBDD221.png EBDD217.png EBDD216.png EBDD213.png EBDD212.png EBDD211.png EBDD210.png EBDD209.png EBDD208.png EBDD207.png EBDD206.png EBDD205.png Hurricane 69.png Hurricane 68.png EBDD331.png EBDD328.png EBDD327.png EBDD326.png EBDD322.png EBDD321.png EBDD320.png EBDD319.png EBDD318.png EBDD314.png EBDD313.png EBDD310.png EBDD309.png EBDD307.png EBDD305.png EBDD304.png EBDD303.png EBDD302.png EBDD301.png EBDD300.png EBDD299.png EBDD298.png EBDD297.png EBDD296.png EBDD295.png EBDD294.png EBDD293.png EBDD292.png EBDD291.png EBDD290.png EBDD289.png EBDD286.png EBDD285.png EBDD284.png EBDD283.png EBDD282.png 999471 221544981358521 445465641 n.jpg Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Personaje